Historically insurance professionals have relied on traditional paper and notebook type techniques for tasks such as client management, organization, sales, and marketing. Transitioning to computer-based solutions can be complex and confusing to such professionals who may not already have familiarity with using personal computers and the Internet. In addition, many who are presently practicing in the insurance field commenced their careers well before the prevalence of personal computers and the Internet. The insurance field is also one in which professionals practicing in that field tend to adopt and maintain the traditional ways of conducting business. However, many of those who are entering the insurance field as professionals are typically individuals who are accustomed and more comfortable interacting with an electronic world of personal computers and the Internet than traditional techniques. As such, electronic solutions and features for insurance professionals that can meet the variable needs of interested parties are needed in the insurance field.
Moreover, known software applications for insurance and investment professionals do not provide adequate support for a broad range of activities or services that are needed by these professionals. For example, such known software applications are inadequate in meeting the needs of insurance and investment professionals in areas such as interactive insurance and retirement reports, client organizers, interactive insurance and retirement calculators, client data gathering tools, automatic configuration based on client data, etc.
As such, a need exists for improved software and system solutions in the insurance field and for retirement planning